


Her Savior

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (not negan), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Foot Fetish, Language, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Professor AU, Smut, Vibrators, lots of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Miranda meets an older man in unusual circumstances after he saves her from a particularly bad date. Everything seems to be progressing as it should until one day she learns something new about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khalisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/gifts).



> This was written for my dear friend Lisa's writing challenge on tumblr. It wasn't due until November but fuck I had too much fun with this. My prompt was Professor AU. Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

Online dating had never really been her thing. So even Miranda was surprised with how desperate she’d become when she downloaded fucking Tinder of all apps, at the suggestion of one of her friends. Well friend was a loose term for Amber. They sat beside each other in class the year before and the blonde insisted they get coffee regularly and chit chat about their lives, mostly small talk. Miranda appreciated the effort but honestly the only reason she kept going was because she was too nice to decline. 

 

In any case, she took her friend’s advice and downloaded the app, sifting through profile after profile. She ignored a lot of messages from guys that seemed too sleazy based on their opening lines. Eventually she found a guy that seemed alright. They messaged back and forth for about a week before setting up a time to meet and she found herself unreasonably nervous about the whole ordeal. But it’d been a good couple years since she’d been on a real date and not just a one night stand with some asshole she met at the bar. 

 

The guy, Dave, picked a place near campus that doubled as a bar and a restaurant so it was a little noisy and distracting. They ordered drinks and swapped small talk and she learned he worked in construction with goals to own his own company some day. The fact that he actually had goals was enough to impress her at the moment. So many guys she’d met lately seemed to have no idea what they wanted to do which was fine but she needed a little more stability in her life. 

 

There were cheers by the bar, which unfortunately they were seated close to, and she turned her head to check it out. Apparently whatever football team was playing on the screens just scored and the frat boys were celebrating with another round. She chuckled at the good hearted fun before turning back to Dave, lifting her drink to take a sip.

 

“Nope.” She watched in bewilderment as another patron took the drink out of her hands and set it back on the table.

 

“What the fu--”

 

“Sorry, shit, look… I don’t normal stick my nose in other people’s business but this fucker just put something in your drink.” The man said and Miranda’s head whipped back around to look at Dave who looked equal parts enraged and nervous.

 

“What? No I didn’t! Fuck you, man. Why don’t you go back to your drink you lonely prick?” Dave snapped at him and Miranda sort of froze, not sure what to do in this situation. She’d never been involved in anything like this before and was debating between hearing him out and just walking away when the man spoke up again.

 

“Oh really? You’re just gonna sit there and pretend I didn’t just see you drop something in her fucking margarita?” The guy huffed a laugh. “Well shit, maybe she won’t believe me but those cameras up there will be pretty fucking honest.” He pointed above the bar where there was indeed a camera surveying the restaurant. 

 

Miranda turned back to Dave and watched him pale. He got up and muttered about having to leave before darting out of there before she could say anything. She stared in shock at the front doors for a moment, trying to process what the fuck just happened, when the man beside her laughed again.

 

“Between you and me, I’m pretty sure those fucking cameras don’t even work. But I think I proved my point, judging from how quickly he hurried his ass out of here.” He said and turned to go back to his own table with a shake of his head. 

 

“Thank you!” Miranda said, a little louder than she intended to stop him from leaving, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Seriously, I can’t even--”

 

The man cut her off with a wave of his hand. “You don’t gotta thank me, doll face. Like I said, usually I don’t intervene in shit but… that shit just didn’t sit too well with me.” He said, tucking his hands into his pockets with a shrug. “Honestly I’m just glad I saw the fucker do it.” 

 

“Yeah, me too.” Miranda scoffed, shaking her head. She watched the man turn to walk away again and opened her mouth before she could stop herself. “Can I buy you a drink?” She blurted and he turned back, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s the least I could do…”

 

He chuckled and glanced back towards his table. “You know, it’s funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing but I didn’t think you’d be interested after that shit.” He grinned at her. “Plus, I didn’t want you to think I only stopped him to get your number for myself or something.” 

 

Miranda shrugged. “Well, it seems a shame to have gotten all dolled up for nothing, right?” She said with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. She watched as his eyes fell, looking over her body in interest before returning to meet her eyes with a smirk of his own.

 

“A shame indeed.” He took one hand out of his pocket and held it out to her. “I’m Negan.” 

 

“Miranda.” She greeted, shaking his hand.

 

They ended up getting her drink comped after Negan explained what happened to the waitress and she apologized profusely to Miranda before thanking Negan for being such a gentleman and stepping up like that. He even had a couple women who’d been sitting nearby come up to thank him for what he did, stating they’d been through similar experiences but hadn’t been so lucky.

 

“ _ Je-sus _ , y’all act like I’m a fuckin’ hero or some shit.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“My savior.” Miranda teased with a grin, nibbling on the end of a french fry. He smirked at her. They avoided small talk, which she appreciated. She hated when people asked her what she did for a living because she hated admitting she was a student. She was ashamed of the life choices she’d made that led her to where she was, a twenty-seven year old living in college dorms with a bunch of people in their early twenties or even younger. She wished she hadn’t spent so many years focused on her music when it was obvious it wasn’t going anywhere. Now she felt like she was playing catch up.

 

“So, I hope that wasn’t a friend of yours or something. Otherwise things are about to get really awkward.” Negan chuckled and she sighed, shaking her head while wishing she could forget the whole thing.

 

“No, that was a one time mistake.” Miranda said, playing with the cup in her hands. After what happened, the waitress gave her a fresh margarita in a to-go cup with a lid and a straw which she appreciated. 

 

“Where’d you meet him? Blind date?” Negan pried, not even the least bit bashful about his intrusive questions. Miranda kind of liked that about him. 

 

“No, which I’m kind of grateful for. I don’t want to spend the night chewing out whatever friend set me up with that asshole.” Miranda chuckled. “No, I met him on Tinder. The one and only date set up from that fucking app. I swear I’m deleting it when I get home.” 

 

Negan snorted and shook his head. “I’ve heard a lot of crazy ass stories about that shit. Never tried it myself but a buddy of mine has met some… interesting fucking women.” 

 

“Yeah, I learned my lesson. Fuck, I should have just listened to Jesus when he told me not to mess with that shit.” Miranda said with a laugh, not noticing the way Negan froze at first.

 

“.... _ Jesus _ told you not to join Tinder?” He asked, his tone full of skepticism as he stared at her like she was legitimately insane for a minute. Miranda snorted when she realized what she said.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I always forget how that sounds to people who don’t know him.” She said, chuckling as she scrolled through her phone. “His name is actually Paul but well--” She showed him a picture she’d taken of her and her friend recent and saw Negan visibly relax.

 

“I can see the resemblance.” He said, shaking his head, looking relieved. 

 

“Honestly I don’t usually go for younger guys. But he seemed nice enough.” 

 

“Oh so you’re saying I don’t have a shot?” Negan teased with a grin.

 

“Actually I was saying you’re just my type.” She shot back with a smirk.

 

“Ouch!” He laughed, holding a hand over his heart. “Way to kick a man where it fuckin’ hurts.” He teased, reaching up to scratch his greying beard. 

 

She grinned at him and leaned her arms on the table, noticing the way his eyes glanced down when he breasts were pushed together. “Well, in my experience, the older guys tend to actually know what they’re doing when we get down to it.” 

 

“Glad to know you have expectations about where the fuck this is going.” He said, leaning in a bit. “Wanna get the fuck out of here?” He asked, trying his luck. She bit her lip and nodded. He refused to let her pay for anything, despite her protests that he’d done enough. He led her outside and as soon as they hit the cool air, he was pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “Want one?” He offered, his words muffled around the one he’d just lit between his lips.

 

“No thanks. I actually quit when my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer.” She said and watched his face fall. He didn’t hesitate to drop the cigarette, stomping it under his boot.

 

“Sorry.” He said with a cringe, glancing down at her. She hadn’t realized how tall he was until they were walking side by side.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not gonna tell you not to smoke, it’s your choice. I just promised my mother I wouldn’t anymore.” She said and he nodded, quiet for a few minutes as they rounded the corner to the parking lot. 

 

“My wife died of cancer.” He admitted and as she looked up in surprise, she could tell that was hard for him to say out loud. His shoulders were tense and his face drawn more serious than it had been all night.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She said with a frown and he shook his head in response.

 

“Thank you but, it’s alright. Really. It was five years ago and...well I’m a lot better now than I was then that’s for damn sure.” He said and shrugged out of the leather jacket on his shoulders. He made her slip her arms into it as he led her to a sleek, black motorcycle. She hesitated for a moment and he chuckled. “I only had two beers, I swear I’m fucking fine. And I don’t live far from here.” 

 

“I’m honestly more concerned about flashing everyone on the way.” He laughed as he looked down at her dress. 

 

“Guess you better keep them thighs real tight around me.” He smirked, clicking his tongue against his teeth before straddling the bike. He waited for her to get situated behind him, encouraging her to get a tighter grip on him, before starting it loudly. He may have revved it a few times to show off a bit before pulling off down the road.

 

She enjoyed the ride, thinking on the way that she was glad he hadn’t asked to take her back to her place. She didn’t want to tell him she just moved into a dorm with a younger woman named Arat. She was nice enough but made it clear she didn’t want to have to put up with any hook-ups in their room. They pulled up to a nice apartment complex and he helped her get off the bike and onto steady feet before leading her up to his place. 

 

Miranda honestly doubted that he’d ever lived there with his wife. It was the epitome of a bachelor pad, all decked out in black leather and grey undertones. There were no pictures aside from some wall art hanging, nothing personal though. She wondered if he packed away pictures of his wife because it was still too painful. She couldn’t exactly blame him.

 

“This is a nice place.” She said politely and he chuckled.

 

“You don’t have to do that shit.” He said and she raised an eyebrow. “All the niceties crap that’s normally expected of you. I don’t give a shit if you like my place or not. It’s mine and I like it the way it is, that’s all that matters.”

 

Miranda couldn’t hold back the smile as he spoke honestly, making her feel more comfortable rather than awkward. She liked that he was upfront about everything, very no nonsense. It made the whole thing seem more relaxed. “Okay, fair enough.” She said and followed him into the kitchen.

 

“You want a drink?” He offered, pulling a bottle of whiskey down from the cabinet. “I promise not to put anything in it.” He said it with a teasing look but she saw the sincerity in his eyes as if he were trying to assure her he wasn’t a creep. 

 

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.” She said and looked around again. He had a baseball bat mounted to the wall just above his mantle and a few trophies below it. “You play?” 

 

“Used to. Once upon a time.” He said, appearing beside her with a two glasses. She accepted one, sipping slowly.

 

“I used to play softball. Most of my life actually. Baseball’s like the only sport I can stomach.” She chuckled and he grinned. 

 

“Good to know.” He said and sat on the leather couch, patting the spot beside him before taking a sip of his own drink. She sat down nervously. She always hated this part. They both knew where it was leading but waiting for the other person to make a move. She decided he would probably prefer they not fuck around and set her glass on the coffee table, moving to straddle his thighs instead. “Now we’re fuckin’ talkin’.” He purred, blindly setting his drink on the end table beside him so his hands could trail up her thighs.

 

Miranda chuckled and shifted a little closer so she was fully in his lap, her dress inching high up on her legs. She ran her hands up his chest and leaned in slowly, her eyes searching his for approval. She was pleased with how dark his once hazel eyes had become as he gazed up at her lustfully. She pressed her lips against his then, enjoying the sharp inhale through his nose and the way his hands found her hips in a tight grasp. 

 

He’d allowed her to take the lead at first, seemingly to let her ease into it. But now that her lips were on his he didn’t hold back. She felt him deepen the kiss quickly, parting his lips to meet hers again and again. One hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair, tilting her head to the angle he preferred so he could devour her mouth. And lord, did he ever. She had a feeling the man would know what he was doing, something about the confidence seeping off his shoulders and every word out of his mouth made her think she would have fun with him. She enjoyed the way his rough beard dragged along her chin, his lips slotted fully against hers as he coaxed soft noises of pleasure out of her.

 

Miranda couldn’t help the way her hips rolled against his as his tongue darted out to tangle with her own. The groan that poured out of his throat ruined her panties as she soaked them, her center dripping in need. She whimpered against his lips and rolled her hips again, this time encouraged by his hand pulling her closer. He groaned again, louder this time, and arched his hips off the couch to meet her next move. He pulled back just enough to sigh her name, his hands slipping over her curves. He slipped his own jacket down her shoulders until he was able to toss it aside, intending for it to land on the arm chair but missing entirely as he was distracted by her. 

 

She grasped the hem of his shirt, tugging upward until with his help it joined the jacket on the floor. She scratched her nails down his chest, rewarded with a pleased hiss and another upward thrust of his hips. 

 

“Fuck, baby…” Negan groaned and slid his hands up her back to undo the zip that dragged up the length of her spine. He was obviously eager to get the red dress off of her, tossing it aside without his eyes leaving her body. She watched his eyes darken as they roamed over her, taking in the black lace covering her most intimate places. “God damn you’re fucking gorgeous, baby.” 

 

Miranda blushed at the compliment but tried not to let it stop her. She took his hands and brought them up to cup her breasts, still encased in lace. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She said, moaning softly at the way he palmed her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and tugged her in to kiss him again, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip. He trailed kisses and bites down her neck, his hands exploring every inch of skin he could reach. Eventually his fingers found the clasp on her back and her bra was flung across the room moments later. His lips left her neck to capture one of her nipples with a hard suck. She gasped and tugged his hair, causing a growl to leave his lips. 

 

Negan tightened his grip on her, holding her by her ass as he stood up. Miranda squealed, clinging to his shoulders, and he pulled back to grin at her. He walked her to his bedroom, tossing her on the bed unceremoniously. She laughed and sat up on her elbows, watching as he toed off his boots, his eyes never leaving hers. He snatched her leg up and peeled her heels off one at a time, kissing the tops of her feet softly. She’d never experienced such a gesture and was a little surprised by it but it sent a thrill through her nonetheless. She spread her legs subconsciously as he unbuckled his belt, standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“Get me a condom from that drawer over there, would ya?” Negan asked, his voice lower and a bit huskier. She turned and crawled up the bed, missing the way he licked his lips at the sight of her lace covered ass swaying in front of him. She dug through the drawer until she found what she was looking for. She didn’t get a chance to turn around as the bed dipped and he loomed over her, laying kisses along her back. His fingers trailed up her thighs, gripping the lace panties in both hands. He tugged them off of her as she shifted on the bed, allowing him to get them past her knees. “Spread your legs. Wider.” He instructed and she swore she had to be gushing down her legs by that point. His commanding voice was driving her crazy.

 

She’d expected him to just thrust into it once he’d rolled the condom over his length but instead he pushed two fingers into her slowly, gently. She whimpered softly, rocking back against his hand. She felt him curl his fingers deep inside her, stroking that soft bundle of nerves until she was a shivering, moaning mess below him. 

 

“Yeah? You gonna be a good girl? Gonna cum for me?” Negan leaned over her again and she moaned, nodding as she bit her lip. “Sorry? Can’t hear you.” He said, his fingers thrusting harder.

 

“Fuck! Yes, yes sir…” She moaned and he chuckled darkly, biting her shoulder. Her fingers dug into the comforter as he doubled his efforts, muttering in her ear.

 

“Your pussy’s so fuckin’ tight. Gonna fill you up so good, just you wait baby girl…” She felt a shiver run through her again as he spoke and moaned his name loudly, her body giving into him. She came with a cry, her walls clamping around his fingers as he praised her and worked her through it. “That’s it, that’s fuckin’ it. There’s a good girl..”

 

Miranda wanted to collapse but he held her up. He tugged her up so she was on her knees, her back pressed against his chest. He maneuvered them so he was laying down and she was straddling him. 

 

“C’mon, girl. Show me what you can do.” He smirked at her, urging her to sit on his dick. She got a good look at it for the first time and she wished she could say her eyes hadn’t widened at the sight. He was big, big enough that she was honestly worried about him hurting her. She placed her hands on his chest as she raised her hips, lowered herself on his length, gasping as he stretched her wide. 

 

“Fuck, Negan…” She moaned, her head falling back. She took him all the way down until she was settled fully in his lap. He was patient as she took a moment to adjust to his size and only then did she start rolling her hips.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Negan groaned, his hips thrusting up from below. He bit his lip as he watched her body move, his eyes unable to stay in one place. He kept darting his gaze between her face, her tits bouncing, and his cock disappearing into her heat. She chuckled and leaned back, her hands holding herself up on his knees as she fucked him. She moaned loudly as the new angle pushed him right up against her sweet spot. “Fuck yeah, that’s it baby...fuckin’ take it.” 

 

“Oh fuck...oh daddy, fuck me…” Miranda moaned, barely noticing him freeze below her as she focused on riding him. She yelped in surprise as he swiftly turned them over, her back hitting the bed. He was thrusting into her again without wasting a second and groaned above her, his pace quick and hard.

 

“Say it again.” He growled, his nose brushing against hers as she stared up at him. “Call me that again.” He reiterated when she furrowed her brow in confusion. It clicked then and she realized with a blush that she’d let it slip. Generally she tried to hide the daddy kink for a while before opening up about that shit. Thankfully he seemed to really fucking love it.

 

“Fuck me harder, Daddy.” She panted, nails digging into his shoulders. He growled and gripped her hip, thrusting hard and fast at a bruising pace. She cried out, trying to meet his every move, struggling to keep up with him. She watched as he sat up on his knees, gripping her hips with both hands to gain better leverage. He pulled her body against him with every thrust of his hips, groaning her name. His thumb brushed her clit, causing her to writhe under him. 

 

“Fuck Miranda...feels so fuckin’ good. You’re so god damn tight, sweetheart..” He groaned, his head falling back. She watched him tense, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed in concentration. She could tell he was getting close and tightened her thighs around him. 

 

“Daddy please..” She whimpered and he groaned, his hands gripping her hips so tight he was sure to leave a bruise.

 

“I got ya princess..” His hands trailed down her legs and tugged them up over his shoulders, leaning over her. She gasped at the new angle and arched off the bed. It only took a few more thrusts before he was pushing her over the edge a second time and she was crying his name. He groaned loudly as the feeling of her coming around him drew his own orgasm out. He spilled into the condom, not stopping until they were both spent and panting. He collapsed onto the bed beside her, both of them trying to catch their breath as they rode out the waves. 

 

“Fuck..” Miranda groaned and he chuckled, turning on his side. His fingers tickled down her belly until she swatted his hand away. They were both quiet for a while, just enjoying the afterglow, but eventually he spoke up.

 

“You don’t have to go.” He said, his tone low and gravely. She turned her head to look at him as he played with her fingers. “I mean, you can if you want to obviously. If you never want to see me again, I’ll understand. This isn’t exactly my first rodeo.” He said and she chuckled. “But I’m not kicking your ass out.” 

 

Miranda let him sweat for a moment before turning and kissing him softly, scooting until she was under the covers. He smirked as she looked up at him expectantly and joined her, enveloping her in his arms where she stayed until the morning.

 

They saw each other a handful of times after that, once simply because he wanted to fuck her and she kind of loved that he didn’t beat around the bush about it. She was sincerely enjoying her time with him and hoped she’d still have the time to spare once classes started. 

 

She’d texted him on the first day back at school to set something up for that weekend, determined not to lose her shot with him. Even if it meant juggling a lot of shit to make it work. She didn’t pay much attention to anything else as she made her way to an empty seat in her last class of the day. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and nearly dropped it as she heard a familiar voice from the front of the room. 

 

“Alright, everyone sit your asses down and welcome to Psychology 101.” Negan said from behind his desk. He sat in his chair looking more relaxed than ever with his feet propped up on the table. He was dressed more casually than the rest of her professors but wore black framed glasses that honestly made her squirm. 

 

Miranda sat frozen as he got up and started talking, barely hearing a word he said. Although his voice was going straight to her core. She was instead hearing all the dirty things he’d whispered into her ear as he drew her over the edge again and again. Her face was bright red and she was fidgeting in her seat by the time his eyes finally fell on her. She heard the way he stumbled over his words, obviously caught off guard and she sunk down further in her seat, wanting to disappear. Thankfully he just smirked and continued on with whatever the fuck he’d been saying.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief as they were finally dismissed after what felt like an eternity and tried to rush out of there. “Hold up a minute there, sweetheart.” He said as she passed him and she paused, watching the rest of the class file out without a second glance at her. 

 

“Yes, professor?” She asked innocently. He wasn’t having it.

 

“Oh it’s professor now?” He smirked at her, causing her to blush as she thought about what she usually called him. “Okay, so in retrospect I probably should have asked if you were a student…” He began, removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

 

“It’s fine, I could have mentioned it at any time. Or hell, asked what you did for a living.” She said, running a shaky hand through her hair and he chuckled. 

 

“Well, to answer your text earlier...I’m free this weekend.” He said with a grin although she could tell he was worried. She sighed and took a step away from him.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I..I really need this class.” She said, adjusting her strap on her bag. He looked disappointed as he slid his glasses back on his face. 

 

“I get that. But I don’t think anyone will give a shit--”

 

“I will though. It’d be too weird.” Miranda said and inched towards the exit again. “I’m sorry..”

 

Negan sighed and shook his head, obviously frustrated with the situation. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He said crossly. “See you in class tomorrow.” He dismissed, turning his back to her. She hesitated for a moment before heading out, her mind reeling and her heart a little broken. 


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda fights against her feelings for her professor and debates going to him for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the much anticipated part two to Her Savior where I apparently disappointed everyone XD Sorry for the ending of the last one but it was necessary! I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Side note! There will be a part three because my dear wifey requested some more sexy time so look out for that one! <3

Miranda threw a pillow at her best friend as he couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“It’s not funny, jackass.” She pouted as he of course caught the pillow before it hit his face. Stupid little ninja. 

 

“I mean,” Jesus chuckled, pushing his hair out of his face. “It’s a little funny.” He grinned at her and leaned back against the arm of his couch. As soon as she’d left Negan’s class, she grabbed them both coffee and met him at the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. “I think you did the right thing but… man that class is going to be uncomfortable.” He chuckled and she groaned. 

 

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t drop this class, I really need it.” Miranda said and he sighed with a shrug. 

  
“Grin and bear it, I suppose?” Jesus said, giving her a sympathetic look when she groaned again. “Can’t you see if you could take the class with a different professor or something? There’s gotta be more than one, right?” He asked, crossing his legs under him.

 

“And say what? That I can’t take his class because I’ve seen him naked?” She narrowed her eyes as Jesus tried to hide a laugh. “But it wouldn’t work anyways. This is the only slot that works with the rest of my schedule. I literally have no options.”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you then. Hopefully it’ll only be awkward for a little while.” Jesus said and reached over, squeezing her hand. “I still say it’s karma for not listening to me. You never would have met him--”

 

“If I hadn’t gone on that date. Yeah, yeah I know.” Miranda stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. She knew he was only teasing. 

  
  


Class was definitely awkward. Especially because he didn’t do anything to make it any easier on her. No, instead he made things much, much worse. His eyes found hers so many times throughout his lectures that the rest of the students might as well have not even been there. And he called on her for nearly everything, even if she didn’t have her hand raised. She wanted to confront him about it, chew him out for purposely giving her a hard time, but she had a feeling that was kind of the point. That he was trying to get her to come to him again. 

 

So she did what Jesus said. She powered through it the best she could and focused on staying on top of her studies. She had a full class schedule, plus work at a bookstore in the evenings so her time was pretty packed tight. But she managed to keep up with everything on little sleep. Or so she thought anyways until she was faced with an assignment from her psychology professor that featured things she didn’t ever remember learning about. 

 

Miranda poured over her textbook as she studied and tried to make sense of it all on her own. She was two coffees in when she gave up and snapped her book closed with a scoff, wanting to chuck it out the window.

 

“That bad?” Arat asked in that monotone sort of way of hers. 

 

“I’m beginning to fucking hate this class.” Miranda complained, sitting up on her bed. Her back was starting to hurt from the way she’d been laying down. 

 

Arat took her headphones off and glanced over at the book she’d been looking at. “Is that the class with the sexy professor you fucked?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Miranda sighed. “I regret telling you that.” She said and set the book aside. “But yes, it is.” 

 

Arat was quiet, contemplating for a moment. “Well, you know where he lives right? Go blackmail him into a private tutoring sesh or something.” She said with a shrug and leaned back against her pillows. “Or you know, ask nicely. I hear that works too.” Miranda chuckled and shook her head. 

 

She looked at the book again, then the assignment, then the time on her phone. It was already seven thirty. “You know what? Fuck it. Why not?” She got up and went to put her shoes on. 

 

“You’re not gonna change first?” Arat asked, looking her up and down in amusement. Miranda followed her gaze and cursed. 

 

“Yeah, I guess showing up in fucking polka dotted pajama pants isn’t a good idea.” She chuckled and hurried to change into something else. It took longer than you’d expect and she was pretty sure Arat got annoyed with her for asking her opinion a hundred times. But she was determined to make sure she looked good without looking like she was trying too hard. She wanted him to think she was sexy because, well why wouldn’t she. But she didn’t want him to think she was there to fuck him again. This was just about school and that was it. 

 

Eventually she settled on her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top, along with a sweater over that because it was starting to get chilly. She tugged her fingers through her curls, wiping her cheeks under her eyes for good measure. She decided with a sigh that it would have to do and headed out with her bag tossed over her shoulder. She took her car over to his apartment complex and didn’t realize until she was almost to his door that she probably should have texted first. But she was already there so she knocked. 

 

She was just starting to worry that maybe he wasn’t there, cursing herself for not looking for his bike first, when he opened the door. She took a deep breath as he looked at her in surprise. “Miranda?” He asked, leaning against the door frame. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m sorry, I realize I should have called or texted or fucking emailed you first but.. I need help.” Miranda sighed and he furrowed his brow, silently urging her to explain herself. “I was going over the assignment you gave and I really just don’t--” 

 

He cut her off with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. “Look, I don’t do personal tutoring. If you need help, sign up with the others and meet with me in the classroom on Saturdays like everyone else.” He said and moved to go back inside. 

 

Miranda blushed in embarrassment but she was determined. She didn’t come all this way for nothing. “Please, Negan? I really need your help. And seriously, it’s the least you could after giving me hell for the past eight weeks.” She said and he looked at her, unamused. 

 

“I’ve been giving you hell to make sure you’re paying attention since this class is so damn important to you. Not because of some personal bullshit you think I have against you.” Negan argued, stepping closer to her with narrowed eyes. She didn’t back down though, staring up at him persistently. He eventually sighed and stepped aside. “Fine. Just this once. Don’t make a fuckin’ habit of it.” He said and watched as she entered his home. He closed the door behind them and followed her into his living room. She waltzed in and sat down like she’d been there a thousand times even if it’d only been three. 

 

“I really appreciate it.” Miranda said, taking her textbook out of her bag. She watched him go to the fridge and pull out a couple of beers. 

 

“Have you eaten?” Negan asked, sitting beside her. 

 

“Uhh.. not since this morning. Or… yesterday?” Miranda made a face as she tried to remember the last meal she had. He handed her a beer. 

 

“There’s a pizza on it’s way. I didn’t feel like cookin’ tonight.” He said, rubbing a hand down his face. 

 

“Cool. So long as it doesn’t have pineapple.” Miranda said, sipping her beer as she flipped to the right chapter. Negan huffed a laugh and shook his head before they got started. 

 

They fell into it easily and Miranda listened intently as he went over the chapter’s important parts, explaining in more detail occasionally when she got confused. He was always surprisingly patient with her, despite his usual attitude in class. They kept working even after pizza arrived and she gave him shit about talking with his mouth full a few times. After the third complaint he threw his crust at her. 

 

She was grateful that they were able to keep everything mostly platonic, despite their history. But when she removed her sweater, pulling it over her head, she noticed the mood changed significantly. His eyes strayed to the sliver of skin she’d shown him as her shirt rode up and he lost his train of thought, dragging his gaze over her.

 

“You’re not wearing a bra.” Negan noted without hesitation and Miranda blushed.

 

“No, I’m uhh.. not.” She said, tugging her shirt down. “I’m not exactly..” She made a motion with her hands to gesture a bustier woman. “I don’t always wear one.” She admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

 

Negan took a couple moments before he was able to drag his eyes away from her, rubbing a hand over his face. “I need another drink.” He sighed, going for his third beer. “Speaking of bras, you left one here you know.”

 

“I did?” Miranda asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah, that morning you rushed out of here because you had plans with Jesus you forgot about?” He shrugged as he closed the fridge. “I considered bringing it back to you but I doubted you’d want me to give it back in class.” He said, moving to sit in the armchair instead. 

 

“Thanks…” Miranda said, trying not to imagine the humiliation of him pausing mid-lecture to give it back to her. Because of course her brain drew up the worst case scenario. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I left it.” 

 

“It’s fine. It’s on my dresser. Which is honestly probably a bad idea. Pissed off the date I brought back a couple weeks ago. She didn’t stay for the good part, assuming I was lying and had a secret girlfriend.” He said, rolling his eyes. Miranda frowned, her chest tight at the thought.

 

“Oh...I didn’t realize you were--”

  
“What’d you think I was gonna sit around waitin’ for you?” He asked and she could hear the bitterness in his tone. 

 

“I’m sorry, okay?” She sighed. “But you get it, don’t you?” 

 

“No, I really fuckin’ don’t.” Negan said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “This isn’t like I found out you’re a minor in fuckin’ high school. You’re a grown ass woman in college and I’m a grown ass man that’s capable of being fuckin’ professional.” He said and she looked up at him. “I’m not gonna play favorites and I’m not gonna flunk you if shit don’t work out. But you didn’t even give it a chance, that’s what pisses me off.” 

 

Miranda looked down at her hands and sighed, thinking it over for a few quiet minutes. She felt Negan grab her hand, squeezing gently. He waited until she looked up at him.

 

“I know I sound ridiculous but fuck...I’ve missed the shit outta you.” Negan said, huffing a laugh at himself.

 

“Don’t be such a sap.” Miranda teased with a smile playing on her lips, as if she hadn’t missed him too. He rolled his eyes and tugged her to her feet, pulling on her arm until she stood between his legs.

 

“C’mon baby.. Just give it a chance. If it don’t work, we’ll go back to me pissing you off in class and pretending we haven’t seen each other naked.”

 

“So you are doing that shit on purpose.” Miranda accused and he sighed.

 

“Alright, maybe a little.” He admitted and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring up at her. “Think of it as my excuse just to fuckin’ talk to you.” He said, smirking up at her.

 

Miranda sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. “Fine. But if you flunk me, I’m kicking your ass.” She warned and leaned down, kissing him softly. She could feel his smug smile stretching across his face as he kissed her back. 

 

“You wanna have some super hot make up sex?” He grinned, pulling back enough to look up at her.

 

“Like you even have to ask.” Miranda laughed and stepped back, tugging him to his feet until he was towering over her again. He kissed her again before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to his room, smacking her ass as he went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and I will love you forever!!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Professor Negan get up to some naughty business in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was only supposed to be a quick little one shot for a writing challenge and I ended up with two more parts on request. I’m so glad you guys liked this little plot so much to demand more of it <3 This one is dedicated to my wifey who gave me the idea. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any requests, feel free to drop them in the comments! Or come find me @annablack on tumblr
> 
> And no, as of right now, I have no plans to continue this any further. It wasn’t supposed to turn into a whole chapter thing but if inspiration strikes or someone has something specific they want to see with them, I could be persuaded. Now on with the story!

The only sounds surrounding her consisted of the clicking of computer keys, pages turning, and the occasionally cough. No one spoke, courteous to those around them trying to study. Miranda was no different. She poured over her books on history, kicking herself for not remembering more of the pointless facts her father shared. He’d taught history in college for as long as she could remember and always had random bits of information for her, working his favorite subject into conversation as often as possible.

 

If she’d only paid more attention, maybe she wouldn’t be struggling to write her paper. She rubbed her eyes and took some more notes from the book before deciding to go look for another on the subject. She tucked her phone into her back pocket and went to browse the shelves, hating that she needed to do this. It would be so much easier if she could just google everything but her pompous history professor decided in this assignment it would be best if they did things the old fashioned way. She thought it was ridiculous but since she had to cite every thing she found, she didn’t have much of a choice.

 

So she searched through the shelf where she’d found everything on the subject and was so distracted by the titles, she didn’t notice someone very familiar approach her. Not until he grabbed her arm and started tugging her away. 

 

“Wha--Negan?” Miranda gasped, looking up at her new boyfriend. 

 

“Shhh, we’re in a library.” He scolded, a smirk playing on his lips. She blinked at him, wondering what he was doing there. 

 

Negan kept walking until they made there way to the back of the library and around a tight corner where they’d be obscured from view. He dramatically checked the area before pushing her up against the bookshelves and kissing her vigorously. She squealed against his lips and heard him chuckle, not pulling away until she was pressing against his chest. 

 

“Wh-What are you doing?” She whispered breathlessly.

 

“What’s it look like?” Negan murmured, kissing down her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he sucked on the sensitive spot below her ear. He knew not to give her hickeys she couldn’t easily hide but he still liked to tease. 

 

“Negan...we’re in a library.” She hissed at him, trying to keep quiet. “If we get caught we could get in serious trouble...for multiple reasons.” She reminded him and he chuckled against her skin, pushing his hips up against hers. 

 

“We’re not gonna get caught. Relax. And shut the fuck up.” Negan flipped her around so she was facing the shelves and kissed the back of her neck as his hands worked over her curves. He palmed her breasts until she was panting and rubbing her ass against his crotch. He gritted his teeth, dropping his hands to her hips as he grinded against her. “Tell Daddy how much you want it, baby girl.” He murmured in her ear, barely speaking loud enough for her to hear it.

 

Miranda whimpered softly as his hand slid down between her legs, cupping her over her jeans. “Please Daddy…” She breathed and his hand tightened its grasp on her. He hummed in her ear as he started working her pants apart, his hand slipping beneath the layers she wore until her found her heat. He wasted no time in rubbing her clit, kissing and nipping at her neck again. 

 

“So fuckin’ wet for me..” He panted as his fingers drifted lower, teasing her entrance.

 

“Please..” She begged again and he growled low in his throat. 

 

Negan’s hands pushed and tugged until her pants were low enough on her thighs. He yanked her hips back, making her body bow, and resisted the overwhelming urge to slap her ass. There was no way to get away with the obvious sound. 

 

He was careful with his belt, making sure it didn’t clink too much as he undid it and shoved the buckle end in his pocket to hide the noise. He took a moment to admire the way she squirmed in front of him, her hips swaying as she shifted her weight back and forth. He licked his lips, pulling himself out of his pants, and pushed into her slowly.

 

He’d been so grateful when she’d told him she was on the pill and regularly tested. It always felt so much better to slide straight into her, feeling her wet heat wrapped around his thick cock. His eyes closed and he clenched his jaw as he seated fully inside her, trying desperately not to make any sound. She however didn’t have much restraint. He heard his name spill from his lips, barely above a whisper, but clamped his hand over her mouth just in case.

 

“Quiet, baby.” He reminded her and started thrusting shallowly. “Or else we may need to end this early. You don’t want that do you?” 

 

Miranda shook her head hastily and tightened her grip on the shelves in front of her. 

 

“Good girl…” Negan murmured and kissed her neck again before he started moving with purpose. He couldn’t go as fast as he wanted, afraid the slapping of skin would raise suspicion. It’s not like they were the only couple to get it on in the back of the library. He’d caught a young couple doing the deed himself once. But considering his position over her, they really shouldn’t be risking it. 

 

Of course, when Miranda texted him earlier that she’d be studying in the school’s library, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head and decided to act it out rather than fantasizing about it on his own. And so far, he couldn’t say he regretted it. 

 

He did have to bit his lip to keep from making a sound. He didn’t realize how vocal he was in the throes until he had to be quiet. So many filthy things threatened to spill from his mouth as he felt her clenching around him in excitement. Moans and groans bubbled up in his chest that he had to smother, his chest so tight he thought he would pop. 

 

Miranda wasn’t doing much better. He’d gotten good at finding that spot inside her that made her scream and that obviously wasn’t an option. She fidgeted in his arms, breathing heavily through her nose as he held a hand tight over her mouth. She wanted to be mad at him for being so reckless but it was so hot that she couldn’t find it in her to complain. She knew she must be dripping all over his cock as he thrust in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She wanted him to tug her hair and fuck her as hard and as fast as he could, her frustration building when she realized he couldn’t. 

 

Her hand snaked between her legs without really even thinking about it, just focused on finding her release and fast. Preferably before someone found them with their pants down. He noticed, of course, and tugged her hand away, trapping it against the shelf with a low growl. He made sure she knew to keep her hands up before dropping his to take over, rubbing furiously at her clit. 

 

Miranda whimpered again, the sound muffled by his hand. She rocked her hips, trying desperately to meet each thrust as he drew her closer and closer to the edge. Negan groaned softly into the side of her neck as her walls fluttered around him, his hips faltering for a moment before regaining the same pace. He bit the junction where her neck met her shoulder, a mouthful of her sweater, as he held back every swear and curse threatening to fill the space around them. 

 

He felt as she came around him, impressed that she’d managed to keep it down as her body convulsed in his arms. He held out as long as he could until he came with a soft groan, spilling everything he had into her tight pussy. He continued thrusting slowly until his body felt like giving out on him and he stilled behind her, both desperately trying to catch their breath.

 

“You’re fucking insane.” Miranda said finally, as if she didn’t enjoy every minute of it. Negan chuckled against her shoulder, briefly imagining the imprint he’d left behind. He pulled out of her and started to right his clothes, watching her sway on weak knees. He smirked smugly at how easy it was to discombobulate her. He leaned against the shelf as she pulled up her jeans, catching a quick glimpse of their combined juices dribbling out of her. 

 

“Finish your paper and come over. I’ll make dinner tonight.” Negan said, reaching up to fix her hair a bit.

 

“So you can talk me into having dessert later?” Miranda teased, raising an eyebrow up at him. He smirked and stepped closer to her.    
  


“Maybe. But I was thinking that maybe I’d be the one eating dessert tonight.” He said, not at all cleverly. She snorted in amusement and shook her head. 

  
“Whatever. I’m holding you to that.” Miranda said and turned to go. He wasn’t having that though and tugged her back into his arms, kissing her deeply until her knees were weak once again. He smirked at her as he pulled away and watched her walk away unsteadily. He waited a while before heading out himself, thankful that no one seemed to pay them any mind. He’d been hoping that even if they’d been heard that the others were used to couples making noise in the back. 

 

He’d meant to leave, knowing he needed to go to the grocery store on his way home, but he got distracted when he caught sight of her at her table again, pouring over the book she was working on. He was struck again by how beautiful she looked, even more so with such an intense look of concentration. He’d seen it before in class and when she worked on her assignments at his apartment but this was different. Maybe it was the faint blush on her cheeks leftover from their little rendezvous but something about her made him stop in his tracks. He pretended to be browsing the shelves so he wouldn’t look like a creep staring so obviously at the younger woman. 

 

As he watched her brush her hair back out of her face he came to the realization that he might actually be falling for her, finding himself frozen in disbelief for a few minutes. Eventually he got his legs to move and high tailed it out of there, nearly walking to the wrong truck as he was so lost in his own thoughts.

 

He hadn’t felt so deeply for anyone since Lucille and never thought he would again. He hadn’t even realized it’d been happening until that moment but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He hadn’t been able to get her out of his head since they met. Instinctively he wanted to distance himself from her before he found his whole life in shambles again. But a little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his late wife told him to man up. So he went to the store to find the ingredients for her favorite meal, even going so far as to buy her flowers as he decided to lean into it and see where it would go. 


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda surprises Negan in his office. When things don’t go as planned, he gets his payback in the best ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. This was not supposed to turn into four parts but here we are *shrugs* Oh, and yeah there's a part five planned.

Miranda sat on the edge of Negan’s desk, knowing he’d be there any minute. His class ended fifteen minutes ago and she knew it was his free time so he’d come back to grade papers or something. 

 

The recklessness of the library incident had stuck with her for a couple weeks until she couldn’t stand it anymore and wanted to try something like that again. But she wanted to make sure it was something they could get away with and she didn’t think she was brave enough to attempt hooking up in the library again. Not so close to finals when every day it was becoming more and more packed full of anxious college students. 

 

So she hatched another plan. One that was about to play out. 

 

“Miranda?” She smirked at the confused look on his face as he entered his office. He shut the door behind him, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. “What are you doing here?” He was still obviously in professor mode, his dick not catching up with the situation yet. 

 

“I thought I’d pay you a visit. You’ve seemed so stressed lately. Thought you might like to blow off some steam.” She said, biting her lip around a grin. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he looked at her. 

 

“Oh really?” He reached up to slip his glasses off his face, but she stopped him.

 

“Leave them on...professor.” She took two fistfuls of the wrinkled button up shirt he wore and tugged him down to kiss her. He responding instantly, humming softly against her lips.    
  
“This is a bad idea.” He muttered, kissing a trail down her neck as his hands found her hips. 

  
“Probably.” Miranda chuckled, her fingers finding his hair. “But so was the library.” 

 

He chuckled darkly against her skin and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply. He wasted no time in easing his way past her lips, his tongue seeking hers. He rolled his tongue the way she liked, dragging a soft moan out of her. 

 

“Gonna have to be quiet.” He reminded her.

 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s me that’s gonna have the problem.” Miranda said as she slid down to her knees.   
  


“Oh  _ baby _ ...you are too fuckin’ good to me.” Negan grinned, leaning back to look at her. She winked at him as she got his cock out of his jeans. 

 

Miranda watched him lick his lips as she stroked him, running her hand up and down his length a few times before lowering her mouth over him. 

 

“That’s it baby...take daddy’s cock. All the fuckin’ way.” Negan groaned, his right hand slipping into her curls. He didn’t take control yet though, content with watching her. 

 

By now she knew what he liked. She knew how deep to take him, where to lick, how much to suck. She knew he liked when she took him down her throat and her tongue poked out to lick his balls. 

 

She watched his eyes and jaw clench tight as he tried to hold back his pleasure, trying not to shout her name. She loved how in control she felt when she had her mouth around him. She was fairly sure she could get him to agree with just about anything so long as she was sucking him off. 

 

She would have to use that the next time he asked about meeting her parents. 

 

“Fuck, baby...your mouth feels so fuckin’ good... _ fuck _ …gonna shoot my load right down your throat. And then you’re gonna swallow like the good girl you-- _ shit _ !” He hissed as he heard a knock at the door. She jumped up and didn’t have a second to react before he was dragging her around and under his desk. He had enough time to sit down and hide his erection before the door opened. “What can I do for you, Grimes?” 

 

Miranda bit her lip as the southern man spoke. She’d seen him around campus and heard of him but she’d never had him before. All she knew was he taught history and him and Negan were sort of friends. 

 

“I was gonna go get some lunch, thought you’d like to join me. My turn to buy.” Rick said and Negan chuckled, managing to act natural despite the situation. Well, that was no fun. 

 

“Well how can I say no to-- _ shit…”  _ Negan cut off as Miranda sucked him down again, eager to tease him some more. 

 

“You okay?” Rick asked, sounding alarmed. 

 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. Just realized I uh... _ uhhh _ \-- I forgot to email something earlier. Kinda important.” He lied, his thighs shaking as he tried not to moan. 

 

“Oh...okay?” Rick looked skeptical but didn’t push it. He knew Negan well enough not to pry. He was a pretty private guy. 

 

“Why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll meet you there?” He asked, his hand balling up into a fist as Miranda fondled his balls, bobbing around him as much as she could without gagging. 

 

“You don’t even know where you’re going.” Rick reminded him and Negan waved him off.    
  


“Just text me the address. I may be old but I can work a gps, Grimes.” He said, gritting his teeth as Miranda dragged her tongue over his length, teasing swirls around the head. 

 

“Yeah, alright. Guess that’s true.” Rick agreed and pulled out his phone. “Hurry up though. I’m starving and they always have a lunch rush.” 

 

Miranda heard the door close behind him and half a second later, Negan’s hand was in her hair. 

 

“You are in so much fuckin’ trouble for that.” He growled, tugging her down until he hit the back of her throat. “ _ Fuuuck.. _ I’d love to bend you over my desk and turn your pretty ass red…” He groaned, listening to her gag a moment before letting her go. He pushed his chair back and looked down at her, her cheeks bright red and her lips wet. “Unfortunately I have to go have lunch with Rick fuckin’ Grimes.” He sighed, standing up to fix his pants. 

 

Miranda climbed out from under the desk, a sheepish smile on her face. She stood on her toes to kiss him but he stopped her, a hand around her throat. 

 

“Don’t think I’m gonna forget about this.” He warned her, kissing her softly. “Wait a few minutes and lock the door on your way out.” He murmured and stroked her cheek. He patted it a couple of times before leaving the office, his balls aching for release.

  
  


When he came home that night, he could tell immediately something was off. There were lights switched on that he knew he turned off. He didn’t see anyone though and went about his apartment, flicking off unnecessary lights until he reached his bedroom. He had to actually flick that one on to make sure nothing was out of place and dropped his briefcase when he did.

 

“Holy shit.” His eyes trailed over the scantily clad body of his girlfriend. Miranda looked at him with a smirk. 

 

“Welcome home, Daddy.” She said, leaning back on her elbows as his eyes took in every inch of exposed skin. She was wearing a new lace set that didn’t conceal much, knowing his weakness for her in lingerie. 

 

Negan took a couple steps towards her, unable to take his eyes off of her. His cock was already swelling in his pants just looking at her. But he paused anyways. 

 

“If you think you’re gonna be able to sweet talk your way out of punishment--”

 

“Actually that wasn’t the case at all.” Miranda stopped him, picking his red scarf up off the bed. She rolled it around in her hands a bit, looking up at him with her best doe eyes. “I was thinking you could tie me up...with this.” She said, wrapping it around her neck. 

 

Negan licked his lips, his eyes trailing down where the scarf lay between her breasts. He started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders to the floor. “What’s your safe word?” He asked, his tone low but even.

 

“Tallahassee.” She smirked, knowing she wouldn’t have to use it. He knew her limits and never pushed them. She took everything he gave her and thanked him for it. 

 

Negan stepped out of his shoes and nodded his head, gesturing for her to get back on the bed. She crawled backwards, keeping her eyes on him. “Hands above your head.” He said, kneeling on the bed. He made his way over to her on his hands and knees, pausing to kiss and lick her belly. He kissed the tops of her breasts before hovering over her. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, just enough to cause her to chase his lips as he pulled away. He sat up on his knees, straddling her chest as he tied her wrists to the bed frame. He bought the metal frame for a reason and they used it often. Either because he loved seeing her tied up or they needed something to hold onto.

 

“Good girl.” He muttered as she didn’t try to pull away. 

 

Negan slid off the bed, admiring her body stretched out along the bed. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as his eyes dragged up the length of her, considering his options carefully.

 

“That was a pretty naughty thing you did today...coming into my office and teasing me like that.” He held a finger to his lips to silence her as she opened her mouth to speak. “No, no. You don’t talk unless it’s to moan or to scream my name, baby girl.” He said and opened the bottom drawer to his nightstand, looking at his toys. He’d bought some new ones since he’d started dating her and hadn’t gotten to use a couple. “Now, what should we do with you?”

 

Miranda bit her lip, straining her neck to try to see what he was getting. Her eyebrows rose as he pulled out the newer vibrator. It was long and thin and perfect for rubbing that sweet spot inside of her, or so the package said. They hadn’t used it yet. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like much of a punishment to--” She cut off as he swatted the inside of her thigh. She winced at the unexpected sting. 

 

“Didn’t I say no fuckin’ talkin’?” Negan asked, moving to sit between her legs. Her spread them wide as she shot him an apologetic look. It wasn’t all that convincing, but he let it slide. 

 

His hands ran up her thighs, rubbing and massaging tenderly as he watched her face. Each time he inched a little closer to her middle, she squirmed. He teased her a bit more, brushing the pad of his thumb over her lace covered pussy. She whimpered softly as he pulled away again, spreading her thighs even further. He picked up the vibrator and switched it on, the soft buzzing filling the quiet room. He watched as she squirmed even more in anticipation and decided to really drag it out for her. 

 

Instead of pushing the slim toy where she wanted it most, he moved closer. He placed a hand on the bed beside her to he could lean over her slender frame. The toy was dragged up from her belly button to the valley between her breasts before he used it to circle her nipples, very slowly. 

 

Miranda tugged against the scarf then, dying to get her hands on him. She whimpered as he continued to tease her, on the verge of begging him for more. So she bit her tongue and arched her hips. 

 

Negan liked having this control over her. He liked to watch her whine and beg until she couldn’t take anymore. Sometimes his own patience couldn’t handle it and he’d just take her until she was screaming. But after today, after how long he was left aching formm her, he knew he had to take his time. 

 

He listened to her whine as he dipped the toy between her legs instead, just brushing it along her clit. “You want somethin’, baby? Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow at her, starting to rub soft circles into her sensitive flesh. 

 

“Daddy...please..” She whined again and he smirked. He couldn’t even be mad at her for speaking because the sound of her begging just did things to him. 

 

He pressed the tip of the pink toy a little harder against her, turning up the vibrations as she gasped. “This what you want, darlin’?” He murmured, sitting back on his haunches. He pulled her panties out of the way and rubbed the toy between her folds repeatedly. He watched her writhe below him, that little crease between her eyebrows forming. He knew she was close but she could take a bit more. 

 

Just as she was panting his name, nearly falling over the edge, he pulled away. 

 

“Oh, you asshole!” 

 

Negan smacked her thigh again. “Watch your mouth, girl.” He snapped and her legs shifted on the bed. He rubbed her thigh softly, watching her come back away from the edge with a whine. When he was sure she wasn’t going to fall over the edge with a simple touch, he started again. 

 

Miranda moaned his name as the toy teased her entrance. She tried arching her hips to make it push inside of her but he moved it away, pressing it against her clit again. He turned it up a notch, knowing it only had a couple more settings, and rubbed deep circles against her sensitive bundle of nerves. He licked his lips, listening to the sounds of her rising moans. He paid close attention to her signals, knowing her body and sounds well enough to be able to tell when she was teetering along the line again. He gave her just a bit more before pulling away again. 

  
“ _ Negaaannn…” _ She groaned, drawing out his name in frustration as she fell back against the bed. 

 

“Patience, baby.” He murmured and leaned over, a hand beside her head to hold him up, kissing her deeply. His lips moved eagerly along hers, his body aching to give in. His cock strained hard and angry against his pants and resisted the urge to rut up against her quivering form. His tongue dipped into her mouth to taste her, rolling against hers sensually and drawing more moans out of her throat. 

 

Even he hated himself for pulling away that time, a little dizzy from lack of air. He switched the toy off and set it down, sliding her panties down her shaking legs. He could tell she was pleased, obviously assuming he was done with his little game. He let her think that as he tossed the black lace aside, smirking as he picked up the vibrator again. 

 

Miranda sighed and pouted, shifting her hips restlessly and pulling on the scarf again. He grinned at her irritation and slipped the toy between her folds again. He turned it on, slowly easing it into her. He knew when he found the right spot when she moaned low in her throat, her head falling back. He watched her hips start to roll as he rocked it in and out of her, dragging vibrations along that sweet spot inside her. He turned it to the highest setting, pressing harder and harder until she was crying out and he let her have her release. 

 

Her body shook with the intensity of it, the build up causing her legs to shake uncontrollably. He watched her pussy contract and twitch, spilling juices all over his comforter in a way she never had before. It made him groan and palm himself, fucking her with the toy until she had nothing left. 

 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby...Look at the mess you made.” He grinned, teasing her over-sensitive bead a bit. He watched her body twitch and she whined at the contact. “Such a good fuckin’ girl, aren’t you?”

 

“Daddy…” Miranda panted as he turned off the toy and tossed it aside. He ran two fingers up her slit, collecting the fluids that gathered in her folds. He sucked them into his mouth, moaning at the best. 

 

“Sweetest fuckin’ pussy I ever tasted, I swear.”

 

“You say that every time.” Miranda smirked up at him and he chuckled.    
  


“And I fuckin’ mean it, too.” He licked his lips and stood up, staring down at her as he unbuttoned his pants. He let them and his briefs hit the floor, stroking a hand up and down his length as his eyes roamed over her. He had so many things he wanted to do to her but right now his cock was aching for some release.

 

He settled himself between her legs again, spreading them wide and pushing them up towards her chest with a smirk. He loved how flexible her young body was, able to hold the position with ease. He stroked himself again before sliding his length along her folds, coating himself in her juices. 

 

“So fuckin’ wet baby…” He groaned and pushed himself inside her. He loved the way her face twisted each time he filled her up, stretching her walls around him. He bottomed out with a groan and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling for just a moment. As he felt her clench around him her grinned and pulled back, thrusting back in instantly. 

 

His pace started slow but picked up quickly, his patience snapping and his lust for her taking over. He was spurred on by her cries as her feet planted on the bed and she rolled her hips up to meet his. 

 

“Fuck, Miranda… so fuckin’ good…” He groaned, gripping her hips tight as he thrust hard and fast. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but he wanted her to lose herself again, needing to feel her pussy clamp tight around his dick. “C’mon baby...I know you got another...give it to me, darlin’.” 

 

Miranda moaned his name, throwing her head back as she tugged on her restraints. He thought for a moment she might actually get out. But then her back bowed and he railed against that spot again, pulling another mind-numbing orgasm out of her. His hands gripped her hips tight, probably bruising them in the process but he didn’t care as he fucked her through it. His body finally couldn’t take anymore and he caved, spilling into her with a shout, his hips twitching with every spurt of come. 

 

He collapsed beside her, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. He gave himself a moment of bliss, soaking up the euphoria he felt in the afterglow of his release, before turning to his side and untying her quickly. She was in his arms in and instantly, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. Her hands clung to his sides as he carded his fingers comfortingly through her hair. 

 

“Too much?” He asked and fell her shake her head. 

 

“Just a little overwhelming.” She breathed against his skin. 

 

He lived for these moments, holding her while he was still on cloud nine and literally nothing else mattered. His free hand stroked down the length of her spine, feeling her shiver in his arms at the touch, and he smiled. 

 

“I fuckin’ love you, you know that right?” He said finally, after several minutes of silence. He felt her tense for just a moment and his heart skipped a beat, anxiety clawing at his chest. 

 

“I love you, too.” She assured him, sounding sincere enough that he relaxed. 

 

He never thought he’d feel this way again, not after losing Lucille. In fact, he didn’t want to feel like that again, told himself for a long time he wouldn’t. But with Miranda, he never wanted to let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon. Be sure to comment!!


	5. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan comes home to find Miranda surrounded by puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from some anon on tumblr as part of my prompt requests. I had a lot of fun writing it.

When Negan walked through the door, Miranda grimaced, and when he just stopped, staring at her as she sat on the floor, she just stared back up at him helplessly. 

“Miranda, what the hell?” 

“Okay, I know, I know… Just...hear me out okay?” 

Negan looked at her expectantly, and she took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this one. 

“Miranda…” 

“I know, but--”

“Miranda, where the fuck’d all these puppies come from?” Negan asked, as said puppies swarmed his feet. There were four of them and each one barked in the little high pitched way puppies did that was so adorable. Though, Negan didn’t look as amused by it as she did. 

“You said we could get a dog!” She defended as he tried stepping around them. 

“A dog. As in one, not fuckin’ plural.” He huffed as he carefully kicked off his shoes by the door, trying to avoid the puppies. He turned to find them following him like, well… lost puppies. He scowled at her, but she gave him an innocent smile. As innocent a smile as she could muster when she was entirely guilty, anyways.

When the semester ended, Miranda and Negan sat down and talked seriously about taking their relationship further. He was no longer her professor so they had a little freedom now without the looming threat of expulsion and termination. She was eager to get out of the dorms and he was equally excited by the idea of having her in his bed every night. And besides, they’d practically been living together anyways. So they got a house together. A small little two bedroom with a yard. She’d insisted they get a dog almost as soon as they’d moved in. She’d been wanting one forever and hadn’t had the space since she’d been living in either tiny apartments or the dorms. He approved of the idea, having always been a dog person, and she went searching for the perfect one. 

They’d both been in agreement that a bigger dog was the way to go. Neither of them were particularly fond of small dogs. Negan had even quoted Ron Swanson stating that, “Any dog under fifty pounds is a cat and cats are pointless.” Miranda swore she loved him even more for saying so. 

She watched as the puppies bounced around him, looking for his attention, and grinned. He didn’t look nearly as entertained, but it was cute as shit. 

“I found this woman on the Facebook marketplace who was trying to find a home for them. Said she couldn’t keep them and had been having trouble finding homes for them,” she explained and scooped one of the black and brown pitbull puppies into her arms. She stood up with a pout on her lips, using her big eyes to work to her advantage. She’d learned he was a sucker for her eyes when she looked up at him a certain way and used it sparingly so it wouldn’t lose it’s impact. “Look at them! If they get sent to the shelter, they’re gonna get put down cause they’re pits, baby.” She tried to play to his sensitive side, holding a puppy in front of his face.

“Do you have any idea how much work four fuckin’ new pups is gonna be? They’re gonna piss and shit all over the house,” Negan said exasperatedly. “They’re also fucking expensive. Shots, vet bills, food, toys. You said they’re pits? They’re gonna go through toys like a whore through vibrators.”

“I’ll train them. And we can get a doggie door.” Miranda snuggled the little pup close. “C’mon, Daddy… how can you say no to this face?”

“For fuck’s sake, Miranda…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. She frowned as she seemed to be losing the battle. 

“Okay, just… give them a chance. Come here,” she urged and tugged him to sit down with her.

As soon as their asses hit the tile, the pups were on them. Their little paws crawled over their laps and they jumped and licked and nibbled whatever they could reach. She could tell he was starting to soften up to them, a smile playing on his lips as he used his knuckle to play tug with the biggest in the bunch. It was hard not to love them when they were so snuggly and in your face like that. 

“You’ve already named them, haven’t you?” He asked, knowingly. He got a sheepish grin in response. 

“Well… those three are boys and this one’s a girl,” she said and pointed them out as she named them off. “This one is Ozzy, there’s Axel, Jagger, and my baby here is Stevie.” She snuggled the only girl in her arms. 

Negan smirked as he looked at her, the names all registering in his head as old rock stars that were famous before she was even born. He would think she did that for his benefit, a last ditch effort to get him to fall in love with the pups, but he knew she shared his taste in music thanks to her parents. “I fuckin’ love you.” He grinned, and she beamed at him. 

“Does that mean we’re keeping them?” 

He rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t remain annoyed for long as the three males climbed into his lap at once, looking for love. “Fine. But each one of these fuckers are gettin’ snipped. Not gonna have any inbreedin’ with their sister. Huh? That’s gross, huh? Yeah, it is…” 

Miranda grinned as he started cooing at the puppies playing in his lap, dodging licks and nips at his jaw. 

He regretted his decision the very next day when he woke up and stepped in dog shit, cursing up a storm. Meanwhile, Miranda snoozed happily, surrounded by four little pitbull puppies she wasn’t letting go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan makes dinner for Miranda and she coaxes him into the bath where they try something new together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested a long time ago and I'm just finally finished with it. Contains foot fetish, if you don't like, don't read.

“Why are you giving me such a hard time about this? I said no.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes as Negan fought her on it again and again. As she sat on his kitchen counter sipping her wine, she watched him move about the space. In another life, he could have easily been a chef. It frustrated her because he was so much better at it than she was and he never let her forget it either. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s five days over Christmas. In Florida. Do you even understand how beautiful it’s gonna be there?” Miranda argued, but he just scoffed. 

“As opposed to having a white Christmas here?” 

“Uh, yeah. That’s kind of a bonus. No snow,” she said as if it were obvious. He merely shook his head in amusement now, no closer to caving than he was before. “Just tell me the damn truth.” 

“I am telling the truth. I don’t wanna go.” 

“And I’m calling bullshit,” Miranda said, and he looked up at her in annoyance. “It’s not that you just don’t wanna go. You don’t wanna meet my parents. And I wanna know why.” He rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. “Things are getting serious, right?” She asked, listening to him hum in the affirmative. “And you love me, right?”

“Of course I fuckin’ do. You know that,” Negan said, turning to stir the sauce for...whatever it was he was making. She’d learned to just go with it. It smelled good and he’d kept the mushrooms aside so they wouldn’t end up in hers, so she knew she would enjoy it. 

“So what’s the big deal? They already know all about you and asked about meeting you. I think you’re overthinking it, which we both know is my job.”

“Yeah, except this one time where I wish you would,” Negan said, turning to look at her. “Have you forgotten about the fact that I’m twenty years older than you? Or the bit about me being your fuckin’ professor?” 

“That’s never mattered to you before,” Miranda argued. 

“Yeah, but it’ll matter to your father,” He said, raising his voice a bit. “Professor James Howard, I assume, will have a big fuckin’ problem with our relationship. You can’t tell me he’s never said anything.” Miranda looked away and chewed on her lip. “Yeah, that’s what I fuckin’ thought.” He sighed and turned back to cooking. 

She tried to drop it, though it still bothered her. It wasn’t fair that they couldn’t have a normal relationship. Once she was done with his class, it wouldn’t matter so much. They could have regular dates and he could meet her friends and all that. But in the meantime, they didn’t have much of a choice. Sometimes she wished she hadn’t taken him back, despite how happy she was with him. It was such a hassle, and she wished they didn’t have this big ass secret hanging over them. 

“Here, try this.” Negan gracefully scooped up a bit of sauce on the wooden spoon and blew on it before bringing it to her lips. She sipped and licked her lips, nodding in approval. 

“That’s really good,” She assured him, but he didn’t look convinced.

“Yeah? Lemme see.” Instead of tasting from the spoon, he leaned in and captured her lips. She giggled as she kissed him back, falling into it for a minute before he had to pull away and stir the pot again. He glanced up at her with a wink, easing the worry swirling inside her stomach. 

He made her taste the meatballs, too, after they simmered in the white sauce for a while. Of course it was amazing, especially when he passed it to her between his lips. 

“You’re such a fucking dork. And yes, your balls are good,” She teased, getting a laugh out of him. 

She loved the light hearted moments, hating any time they argued. Usually if they argued it was over something stupid like whether or not her show was actually good. She said Stranger Things was worth watching, but he disagreed. But then he watched dumb shit like Family Guy and got offended when she didn’t want to. 

It was rare for them to have a real argument about something that mattered, but when they did it almost always had to do with his position. He wanted to meet her friends, but she told him it was a bad idea. He wanted to take her to the movies, but she would only agree if it was out of town where no one would recognize them. He wanted her to move in with him, but she thought they needed to be more cautious.

This was the first time they had opposite views about it. 

“Fuck you,” Miranda groaned as they sat down to eat; Swedish Meatballs, as he’d eventually told her. 

Negan grinned, not offended for a second. “That good huh?” He knew if she was cursing at him after taking a bite, he’d done something right. 

“Amazing, of course. Seriously, you should get a second job as a chef and I’ll just stay home and mooch off of you like a proper trophy wife.”

“Oh, wife huh?” Negan chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Mhmm. We’ll get a big house in the suburbs and I’ll wear yoga pants and drink mimosas and fancy cocktails with the other woman on the block, gossiping about our husbands. And I’ll be the big scandal because I call my husband ‘Daddy.’” She smirked at him and he snorted. 

“Yeah, right. Like you’d ever be able to just sit around doing fuck all while I work my ass off,” he teased her, taking a sip of wine. “I give it a month before you crack and get a job.” 

“A month? I wouldn’t last a week, what are you talking about?” They shared a laugh, talking about their hypothetical future. A future which they both knew wouldn’t ever happen. If they did move forward together, the suburbs was the last place they’d go. 

Negan was quiet for a moment, pushing his food around on his plate in thought. When he finally spoke again, he came back to what they’d been discussing before. “I get it if you wanna go spend the holidays with your parents. I won’t be upset about you leavin’ my old ass here to eat all the Santa cookies by myself. But I can’t go with you, not yet,” he decided, looking up at her seriously. 

Miranda frowned at her plate, not pleased with his decision. She could understand his hesitation, though. 

She knew her dad wasn’t thrilled with the idea of them. The age difference might have been something he could overlook. Plenty of people had successful relationships despite a bit of a gap. But he couldn’t let go of her risking her education for a man she hadn't known very long. She knew once they met, though, he’d change his mind. He just had to see how good they were together. 

Plus, she may have wanted to show him off a little to someone she knew wouldn’t accidentally get them caught.

As they finished eating, she took their plates in and looked up at him. “You wanna go take a bath?” She asked out of the blue, his expression full of surprise at the question. “You have that big ass bathtub, I was thinking we could get some proper use out of it. And maybe...wash each other?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Fuck it, let’s go,” he agreed, putting off the dishes for now in favor of getting her naked. 

Miranda set up the bath, adding plenty of bubbles. She sort of hated how much nicer his place was than hers. But she was still living in the dorms, so that was a given. She liked to imagine a future where they could live together and enjoy the little luxuries like this everyday. 

Settling into the water once the tub was filled, she sighed contently. The water sloshed a bit as Negan joined her, leaning against the opposite side of the tub. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her hair already piled into a messy bun to keep it dry. 

They were quiet as they listened to the soft music Negan turned on for them. Some old Dean Martin she hadn’t heard before. She liked how eclectic Negan’s taste in music was, similar to hers. They took turns introducing each other to new material all the time. Usually she enjoyed what he played for her. 

A smile spread across her lips as Negan reached below the water, bringing her foot up to rest on his chest. She peered at him curiously, her eyes barely opened into little slits as she watched him knead his thumbs into the sole of her foot. She smiled fondly then, her toes spreading as the pleasure blossomed through her feet and straight up to her center. She’d gotten foot massages before, but having Negan’s hands on her instead of a stranger made the sensations that much more intense. 

She closed her eyes again and hummed her approval. “You like that?” He asked, and she could hear the smugness in his voice. It’s not like he didn’t know how he affected her. She’d made it clear from day one that he had the ability to make her melt. 

“Mhmm...” She hummed in response, sinking a little further in the water. Her eyes opened as he chuckled low in his throat and watched as he pressed a kiss to the soft pad of her foot. She blushed, the motion unexpected. 

“You have cute little feet, you know that?” Negan murmured, kissing her foot again. His fingers kept working for a moment before he moved onto the other, giving it the same treatment. Kisses and all. 

Each touch he gave sent a little thrill up her legs and straight to her throbbing heat. She wondered if he was growing just as needy. Too lazy to lean forward to find out with her hands, she used her foot to slip between his legs and rubbed it against his hard cock. He let out a low groan, his eyes fluttering slightly. 

“You like that?” She mimicked him, smirking at the look on his face. 

“Yesss...” He hissed as her other foot joined the mix. She alternated them up and down on either side of his shaft, watching the way his face twisted in pleasure. She wondered what it was about it that he enjoyed so much, but didn’t stop. She was too enthralled by the blissed out expression to even think about her own needs. 

She shifted her feet, applying more pressure until his cock was sliding evenly between the arches of them. He groaned again, his hips rocking up into her touch as his hands clenched into fists, resting on the edge of tub. 

“Fuck, Miranda…” He huffed, officially fucking her feet at this point. “More…” He groaned, damn near begging. She realized she wouldn’t mind seeing that. 

“Say please.”

“Wh-what?” His eyes blinked open as he looked at her. 

“Beg me for it,” she reiterated, watching his eyes darken. 

“No,” he growled. Miranda rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She slid her feet up his body then, ignoring his throbbing cock in favor of teasing his nipples with her toes. “Fuck….”

“Come on, Daddy...It’s not so hard.” She bit her lip so she wouldn’t giggle, but she was having far too much fun with it. He, on the other hand, didn’t look amused. 

Negan gripped her ankle and tugged her foot back up to his mouth. He nipped and kissed the ball of her right foot, his eyes on her the whole time. For a moment, as she noticed a brief hesitation in his eyes, she wondered if she’d found something he was embarrassed about for once. The concept was thrown out the window though as she suddenly felt his own foot slip between her legs. 

Miranda gasped, the sensation unexpected under the bubbles. But he paused to give her a moment, obviously unsure if she was okay with his new game. Instead of giving him any verbal confirmation, she dipped her feet back in the water and stroked his hard cock until his eyes fell closed. 

The movement was a little awkward on both ends, but it was thrilling and taboo enough to keep her blood boiling. She moaned with him as the pressure increased, her head falling back against the tiles. It was a little weird to not have her hands on him without being bound. She kept clenching and unclenching her fists in the water, eager for something to hold onto. 

Her foot slipped a little lower by mistake, her heel digging a little deeper against his balls. Though, before she could apologize, he was moaning louder, his head thrown back. His own foot had stopped moving and she wondered if that meant he was reaching his limit. She used one foot on his balls and the other on his shaft, rubbing hard until the sensations became to much and he was coming with a loud and long groan. 

As the bubbles had mostly popped, she could see as his long dick pumped pulses of his hot seed into the water. She was a little distracted by the way his dick twitched until his foot started moving again, causing another gasp to tumble from her lips. 

“Negan…” She whimpered and closed her eyes again. 

“It’s good right? Fuck, baby… you have no idea how lucky I feel after my girl took care of me like that. Shit, you’re always takin’ such good care of me, aren’t ya?” Negan’s mouth started running again, as it usually did. Miranda didn’t notice until then that he’d been oddly quiet while he was getting off. But now he was focused on her, rubbing her clit and her wet entrance until she was cumming as well. 

“O-Oh...fuck...Negan…” She moaned, her back arching. It only succeeded in pressing her heat more fully against his foot as her body twitched. 

She took longer to come down from it, barely noticing as he pulled the plug. Negan helped her out of the tub, making some comment about the water being dirtier than them at that point, but she was too relaxed to care. 

They dried off and climbed into bed together, the same bed Miranda spent most nights in and every other night missing. She thought a lot about how much easier it would be when he wasn’t her professor, how they could finally move on with their lives. She was in the middle of a daydream about a trip to California just for the hell of it when he spoke up. 

“So, I think I’m gonna miss ya too damn much.” Miranda turned in his arms, breaking the spoon he always held her in, to look at him in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“When you go to Florida for the holidays,” he explained, “I’m gonna fuckin’ miss ya. I think you’re right. I’m just gonna have to come along and hope your other Daddy don’t shoot me.” His face broke out in a grin as Miranda smacked his chest. 

“Oh god, never call him that.” She made a face which only made him laugh. He spent the rest of the night teasing her and tickling her sides until they both calmed down enough to sleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please remember to comment and make my day!


End file.
